PSYCHIATRIST
by Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy
Summary: Do I have a boyfriend? No. I don't have a boyfriend right now. He's much more special than that.


**PSYCHIATRIST**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

+Do I have a boyfriend?

***Am I in a relationship right now?**

+What, so you just assume I'm ga- okay fine. (laughs). Well, a boyfriend...

***Um...a re-relationship? Well, what sort of – oh.**

+You know the term 'boyfriend; or 'girlfriend' I suppose... – it can be thrown around so easily. It really is just a casual term if you think about it, it doesn't make you think of a loving, long term, committed relationship...

_He jumps back, shocked a little at the touch. He looks up at the taller man, knowing he's blushing and wishing the red staining his cheeks would disappear. _

"_I uh, I just wanted to – to thank you for uh, for when you, uh," he clears his throat, looking down at the ground again. The doorway before him seems intimidating, terrifying and strangely large. He's much happier to stay here, on the concrete, happily in the land of the sane. _

"_For when I..." the purr of the voice almost masks the hopeful curiosity with the silkiness of cockiness born out of knowing just how hot you are. _

"_You know what you did." His eyes flash with annoyance as he becomes even more flustered, running a hand through his dark hair. _

"_You know when I said you should call me I didn't actually think you would, you showing up here is even –"_

"_Thank you for saving me." The words come out in a rush, tumbling out of his mouth. _

"_Ah. That's what I did." There's a seductive grin curling his seductive mouth and he knows just how much of a shaky path he's on. One wrong move and the boy will run. And he honestly does not want that. _

"_Yes." The confidence in that word surprises both of them. "You did." _

***My sister used to say I was so far in the closet I was part of the Narnian landscape...I didn't actually know what she meant by that...**

Uh...no. that was uh, never a real issue for me.

"_This doesn't count as me calling you."_

"_Oh? And why not?"_

"_Because my phone pocket dialled your number."_

"_...uh huh. Is my number on speed dial then? Or was it possibly the last number you called? Five times in the last two hours possibly?"_

"_..."_

"_Oh my little shadow hunter, what am I going to do with you?"_

"_D-do with me? You mean besides try and eat me and be extremely inappropriate all the time?"_

"_Well someone's in a bad mood."_

"_I'm not I'm..."_

"_Hmm? Will we be finishing this sentence?"_

"_No."_

"_Ah. Well. That makes things a tad difficult then." _

"_I'm...uh, I'm..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm-here."_

"_Well come on up, that is why I gave you a key."_

+ No. I don't have a boyfriend right now.

***No.**

_...of Magnus, not telling Jace the truth; that Alec did not want Jace to know about his relationship because he was still in love with him. She thought of the satisfaction it would have brought Magnus to say the words out loud, to acknowledge what the truth was, and the face that he hadn't said them – had let Alec go on lying and pretending – because that was what Alec wanted, and Magnus cared about Alec enough to give him that. Maybe it was true what the Seelie Queen had said after all: Love made you a liar. _

***So is that it? Am I done?**

+I'm used to loss. When you're as old as me you have to be used to it or you'd go insane. But, it still hurts.

***Well...uh, I uh, um, it's uh, (clears throat again)...love? Yeah, I uh, I guess I've been in love...**

"_Leave it, leave it, leave it!"_

"_Who the f**** is knocking on my door in the middle of the night?" His eyes refuse to stay open, he's squinting in the darkness, his hair sticking up in all sorts of strange and crazy directions. _

"_I swear by the Angel," a dark whisper comes from beside him, "If you don't answer the door I'll kill you." _

"_What? You answer the bloody thing!" He crashes back down onto the mattress as the knocking ceases, pulling the blanket over his head. After a very short moment a strong arm wraps around his waist and a dark head, though not quite distinguishable from the darkness that is what three in the morning looks like, rests on his chest, nuzzling the golden skin. _

_The knocking starts again. _

"_Ah! Make it stop!" He sits bolt upright, murder flashing in his feline eyes. The duvet flies off the bed and he pushes himself up to a standing position, pulling the young man up with him. _

"_No! Let me sleep!"_

"_We are doing this together." He says firmly, dragging his partner away from their tempting bed. He walks out of the room in to the dark living room, managing to slam the other man into a wall in the process. _

"_...Ouch. just – ouch." _

"_Sorry baby. Be brave." _

"_Sparkly lump of –" They reach the door out to the landing, but the sound of thumping footsteps makes them stop, confused and wary. Who has a key to the apartment...? Whoever it is, is in for a world of pain. He pulls the door open and finds three panting, flushed teenagers standing there, looking surprised. _

"_Alec! You are here! See, I told you both!" the tall girl grins, sticking her tongue out at her two companions. _

"_Yeah, and we agreed with you." The blond boy rolls his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his tone like poison, "Remember? I made the comment about –"_

"_Could you three – please – tell me why you've graced us with your presence at three in the morning?" he's doing his best to remain calm. It isn't working very well. _

"_Oh!" the tall girl says, fishing around in her jeans pocket, "We went to a party nearby which just finished, and I realised I had your key, you forgot it in the bathroom again, so we thought we'd swing by and give it to you." She holds the key out, looking pleased. _

"_Wait," the dark haired boy says, blue eyes flashing as he struggles to stay vertical, and conscious, "You woke us up at three in the morning to return a key I don't need right now?"_

"_Yep." _

_The door swings shut in their faces, and stays firmly closed. _

"_You don't need the stupid thing anyway. I'm never letting you out of here...babe? Uhg. Well who's going to carry __me__ to bed then?"_

***What? No, I'm not single...**

+What gave you that idea?

"_We're not dating."Alec said again. _

"_Oh?" Magnus said. "So you're just that friendly with everybody, is that it?"_

"_Magnus__." Alec stared imploringly at the warlock. Magnus, however, it seemed, had had enough. _

_*****_**It's complicated.**

+It's not complicated at all.

***It's really complicated. **

+It was complicated before

***Complete – nightmare.**

"_You just kissed me in front of the entire Clave, all the Shadowhunters. You are aware of that? Right?" Magnus Bane was whispering in a very strangled voice, his body still frozen in shock, his eyes wide and unblinking. Alec Lightwood looked up at him, feeling his stomach doing cartwheels, knowing hundreds of eyes were digging into his back, knowing his mother and father were in the crowd as well, also staring at them. _

"_I'm kinda scared." He whispered back, stepping even closer to Magnus, knowing it would make everything worse but not caring as much as he should. Alec suddenly had a very strong urge to laugh and he bit his lip to try and stop it coming out. Magnus titled his head back, taking his chin gently in his long fingered hands. He didn't speak; instead his pressed his lips against Alec's once again, his arms slipping around the young man. Alec pulled back, blue eyes troubled as he stared up at the warlock, searching his face. _

"_So, you'll, you'll take me seriously now?" he asked, still biting his lip. Magnus grinned and kissed his forehead. _

"_With pleasure."_

+No, I meant what I said before. I don't have a boyfriend.

***Why do I love him? Uh (clears throat) that's, that's...**

+I've had boyfriends in the past, hundreds of them, and girlfriends too. But they never last, they're not meant to.

***Because...**

+The term itself implies something casual. Something that's fleeting, and I don't want that anymore.

***Because I do. Because he's him, or...uhm, something...**

+He's much more special than that.

***So...I'm done now right? You've asked all your questions? ...what? My what? You want me to talk about –no. No I do not wish to discuss that. No. No. ****No.**** We will not be discussing my sex life. **

**...No!**


End file.
